kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Somi (singer)
| birth_place = Ontario, Canada | occupation = Singer | group_debut = May 4, 2016 May 12, 2017 July 14, 2017 | solo_debut = June 13, 2019 | years = 2015–present | height = 169cm | weight = 48kg | blood = O | agency = The Black Label JYP Entertainment | associated = Unnies Girls Next Door I.O.I JYP Nation Produce 101 SIXTEEN Sister's Slam Dunk }} Jeon Somi (전소미; stylized as SOMI) is a Canadian-Korean singer currently under The Black Label. She was a member of the project girl groups I.O.I, Unnies and Girls Next Door. She made solo debut on June 13, 2019 with the digital single "Birthday".@somsomi0309's Instagram post (May 20, 2019) Career '2015: ''SIXTEEN In May 2015, she participated in the reality survival show SIXTEEN. She was eliminated in the final episode after achieving 9th place.SIXTEEN: Episodes 1-11 '2016: ''Produce 101 and I.O.I In 2016, she participated in Mnet's survival television show, Produce 101 as a trainee representing JYP Entertainment. She finished the survival in first place, becoming the center of the girl group I.O.I. On May 4, 2016, the group debuted with the mini album Chrysalis, and its title track, "Dream Girls". From October 2016 to April 2017, Somi along with UP10TION's Wooshin were the hosts for the sixth season of the music show The Show. '2017: Unnies, Girls Next Door, solo activities' After the disbandment of I.O.I on January 29, Somi signed an official artist contract with JYP Entertainment, meaning she would be able to pursue solo activities and brand endorsements until her official debut. Later, on February 10, she joined the second season of the variety show, Sister's Slam Dunk, and debuted as a member of their special girl group Unnies in May 2017. Somi then went onto being cast in the reality-drama show, Idol Drama Operation Team in May 2017, as a representative of I.O.I. She played the role of high school student named Bo-ram, and then later became part of a special girl group named Girls Next Door formed by her fellow cast members in July 2017. '2018: New label' On August 20, 2018, it was announced that Somi left JYP EntertainmentJeon So Mi leaves JYP Entertainment, and confirmed to have joined YG Entertainment's sub-label The Black Label on September 23, 2018Jeon So Mi confirms her new contract with YG's The Black Label. In late November, it was reported that Somi was working on new music with the goal of making a solo debut in March 2019. It was later scheduled for May 1, then delayed to late May, and finally for June 13.Jeon Somi To Reportedly Make Solo Debut Next YearUpdate: The Black Label Announces Date For Jeon Somi’s DebutThe Black Label says Jeon So Mi's debut is 'coming soon' with a dreamy teaser image! '2019: "Birthday", I.O.I reunion and ITZY's rumor' Finally, on June 13, Somi debuted as a soloist with the digital single album "Birthday". On music shows, she also performed the other track, "Outta My Head". On July 1, it was announced that I.O.I would make a return under a new agency called Studio Blue. The return would be in October 2019, later delayed to December, with nine members, sadly Somi not being one of them due to her solo activities.Soompi: I.O.I Confirmed To Return With 9 Members In OctoberSoompi: I.O.I Confirmed To Be Delaying Comeback To December On September 3, pre-debut profile photos of ITZY leaked on the internet, and something caught the eye of netizens. The photos did not include member Yuna, but Somi, which indicates that she was included in the group's line-up, but was replaced by Yuna when she left the company.Jeon Somi Was Indeed Preparing To Debut With ITZY, Pre-Debut Profile Pictures LeakedAllkpop: Knetz Talks About ITZY Profile Pictures Before Debut With Jeon Somi Discography Digital singles * "Birthday" (2019) Collaborations * "Flower, Wind and You" (2016) * "You, Who?" (2017) Features * Jun. K - "November to February" (2017) Filmography Music video appearances * GOT7 - "Girls Girls Girls" - cameo (2014) * UP10TION - "White Night" - cameo (2016) Reality shows * SIXTEEN (Mnet, 2015) - contestant * Produce 101 (Mnet, 2016) - contestant * Sister's Slam Dunk, Season 2 (KBS2, 2017) * Idol Drama Operation Team (KBS2, 2017) * Produce 48 (Mnet, 2018) - special MC Endorsements * CJ Alaska Salmon (2016) * Elite Uniforms (2017) * Sudden Attack (2017) * Special Soldier (2017) * Jambangee jeans (2017) * American Tourister (2017) * Fanta (2017-2019) * Reebok Classic (2017-2018) * Skoolooks (2017-2018) * GIVERNY (2018) * NUOVO (2019) * BCCard (2019) * Shiseido Korea (2019) * Alba Heaven (2019) Trivia * Somi, like her father, is a taekwondo black belt holder. She holds a third-degree black belt, but could not gain the fourth-degree black belt due to her being too young. * Somi was bullied as a child for being of mixed descent. * Somi can speak Korean and English fluently. * She has trained for 1 year and 8 months, including SIXTEEN. If including Produce 101, then she has trained for 2 years. * During the production of Produce 101, Somi has received the nickname "Vitamin" due to her beagle-like personality. * She has a younger sister named Evelyn. * Somi is a fan of Big Bang, 2NE1, BTS, Seventeen and more. * She is extremely extroverted. Her MBTI personality type is ENFP. 170310 [Sister's Slam Dunk S2 MBTI Test] Gallery Somi SIXTEEN promo photo.png|''SIXTEEN'' Produce 101 Somi promotional photo.png|''Produce 101'' I.O.I Somi Chrysalis promo photo.png|''Chrysalis'' I.O.I Somi Whatta Man promo photo.png|"Whatta Man" I.O.I Somi Miss Me promo photo.png|''Miss Me?'' Somi Sister's Slam Dunk promo photo.png|''Sister's Slam Dunk'' Somi IDOT Promo.png|''Idol Drama Operation Team'' Somi Deep Blue Eyes Promo.png|Girls Next Door Somi debut coming soon teaser photo 1.png|Debut coming soon teaser (1) Somi debut coming soon teaser photo 2.png|Debut coming soon teaser (2) Somi debut teaser (2019.06.13).png|Debut date teaser Somi Birthday D-4 teaser photo.png|"Birthday" D-4 References Official links * Facebook * Instagram * Twitter * YouTube es:Somi Category:Singers Category:Female singers Category:Soloists Category:Female soloists Category:Somi (singer) Category:2019 debuts Category:I.O.I Category:Unnies Category:Girls Next Door Category:Produce 101 Category:SIXTEEN Category:The Black Label